


The New Evening

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon always smiled when it was a new evening.





	The New Evening

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon always smiled when it was a new evening. One new night of following victims and attacking them in Salem. Sinking his fangs into throats. Consuming blood. 

It was a new evening. The evening after Sarah Croydon was killed as a vampire. 

New nights never caused Charles to smile.

 

THE END


End file.
